And The Winner Is
by foreveralone1531
Summary: Klaine fluff, anyone? will add more chapters soon
1. Chapter 1

"And the winner is… The Dalton Academy Warblers!"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, smiled, and wrapped each other in a heart-warming hug. As they let go of each other, Kurt looked up at Blaine and blushed furiously. Right then, Blaine knew his feelings for Kurt were true.

"We're going to New York!" Kurt yelled, his smile so big it was breathe-taking.

"I know," Blaine, replied, "we are so taking a plane. Listen Kurt, I was wondering if you would-"

"Blaine! Kurt!" Wes interrupted, "pick a partner, cause you and that person are either flying or driving to New York. You will also be rooming with this individual. All the Warblers are staying at Paramount hotel, we have the whole tenth floor reserved." Wes walked away to go talk to David.

"So," Kurt asked, "what were you going to say before Wes so rudely interrupted?"

"Oh. Uhh. Never mind. Do you have anyone in mind to be your partner?"

"Actually, I do." Kurt broke eye contact and fidgeted.

"And who's the luck guy?"

Kurt smiled, and blushed slightly as he whispered, "You… Unless you don't want to.."

"I would love to Kurt. We could even fly down a few days early to sight-see or something."

"Yes!" Kurt answered, maybe a little too quickly. "I would love that."

"Good," said Blaine. "I can't wait."

Blaine looked right into Kurt's eyes. It felt like everything else had disappeared. In that moment nothing else mattered. It was just Blaine and Kurt. All Blaine wanted to do was kiss him. But that would have to wait until New York, because Blaine had the perfect plan.


	2. Chapter 2

_Today's the day _thought Kurt. He looked at the time, only 10 more minutes before Blaine was supposed to come pick him up. Kurt was just finishing shoving some skin care products into his bag when the doorbell rang. He ran to the bathroom quickly fixing his hair then answered the door. Kurt let out a small gasp as he saw Blaine. He was wearing tight, black skinny jeans with a dark purple v-neck, which was just low enough to show some of Blaine's chest hair poking out.

"Wow," said Kurt. "You look… Amazing."

"Really? Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself." Blaine said, admiring Kurt's also black skinny jeans aired with a red shirt and black bow tie. Kurt blushed, hoping Blaine wouldn't notice.

"So, you ready to go?" Blaine asked as he grabbed Kurt's bags and put them in the trunk of his car.

"Yeah, I think I have everything." Kurt said as he walked to the passenger's door. When Blaine came out of nowhere and opened it for him.

"Such a gentleman." Smiled Kurt. It was now Blaine's turn to blush.

When they arrived at the airport, they quickly checked in their bags, eager to board the plane. Since they still had about an hour until boarding, Kurt suggested they got coffee.

They took a seat next to the giant window and watched the sun set. It was a late flight, and Kurt knew it would be a struggle for him to stay awake.

"Now boarding flight 409 to New York City."

"That's us." Blaine said, smiling.

Kurt let Blaine take the window seat, since Kurt had a small fear of flying. When the plane started to take off, Blaine took Kurt's hand and intertwined their fingers together. Kurt smiled and thought _this is how it should be._

About an hour into the flight, Kurt started to doze off. The plane hit a slight bump causing Kurt's head to fall right onto Blaine's shoulder. Blaine smiled to himself as he laid his head on Kurt's. They stayed like this for a while before Blaine woke up. Since Kurt was still sound asleep on his shoulder, it was his perfect chance.

"Kurt," whispered Blaine. Getting unbelievably close to Kurt's ear, "I love you. And I have since the day I met you on the stairs. My heart skips a beat every time you smile. You're perfect, Kurt. Perfect." At that Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, letting his lips linger for a second, then drifted back off to sleep.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Could this be happening? Did Blaine really feel that way about him?

Kurt had been awake for about a half an hour now, but he was too happy to move. They way his head felt against Blaine's shoulder, was perfect. He knew Blaine was the one.

"Please fasten your seatbelts and return everything to its upright position. We will be landing in 10 minutes."

Blaine lifted his head off Kurt's. Kurt glanced up at Blaine and smiled. "We're almost here, are you excited?"

Of course Blaine was excited, a week and a half with the boy he was madly in love with.

"Uh, hello?" Kurt asked, "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am." Blaine smiled, and checked his watch, "It's about midnight now, let's get to the hotel first, and maybe we could watch a movie or something."

"I would love that." Kurt said as the plane landed. They smiled at each other, and Blaine, feeling daring, took Kurt's hand and exited the plane.

Thanks for reading! Constructed criticism would be greatly appreciated.

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**-Madison **


	3. Chapter 3

They grabbed their bags and hopped into their cab.

When they arrived at the hotel, Kurt's eyes lit up as he saw the gorgeous fountain.

"It's beautiful" gasped Kurt as he admired the fountain in awe.

"Just like you." Said Blaine as he placed his hand on Kurt's chin and gently lifted it, revealing a bright red Kurt.

"Don't mean to interrupt this oh-so-perfect moment," the check-in lady said sarcastically, "but whose name are you under?"

"Anderson." Snarled Blaine, as he glared at the woman.

"Alright. Here are two room keys. You will be staying in room 1032. Elevators that way." The lady pointed just pass the fountain.

"Thanks," said Kurt, smiling. He didn't care about an extremely homophobic woman. All he cared about was Blaine.

They took their bags and headed to the tenth floor. Kurt was so excited that as soon as the elevator doors opened, he dropped his bags and bolted to the room. Blaine couldn't help but laugh at how adorable Kurt looked.

He picked up Kurt's bags along with his own and when he finally reached the room, he was speechless. Kurt was jumping and squealing as he explored every inch of the room.

"Oh, Blaine," sighed Kurt as he jumped into the slightly shorter boys arms "it's perfect."

Once they got situated, and everything was unpacked, the two boys decided to watch a movie.

The two boys settled on "Letters to Juliet" Kurt's long time favorite. They sat next to each other on the bed, their backs against the bed rest. They watched the movie in silence, sometimes giggling to themselves at funny moments. When the movie ended, somehow the two had become extremely close together. Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's knee, causing Kurt to look up.

"Blaine… I need to tell you something."

"Oh my God!" Blaine jumped up, "Kurt I am so sorry! After Karofsky, I shouldn't have tried to pull anything. Kurt, I-" He was silenced as Kurt put a finger to his lips.

"What I was trying to say was that I was awake on the plane when you… when you… told me you loved me. And I wanted to tell you that I feel the same way… I love you Blaine." Blaine took Kurt's hand and smiled.

"Hey…" said Blaine, causing Kurt to look up.

At this moment, Blaine gently placed his lips on Kurt's. Blaine tasted a hint like coffee, and something that he couldn't quote put his finger on. Something that was entirely Blaine, and Kurt loved it. When their lips finally parted, after what seemed to be hours, they were both bright red and smiling.

"So does this mean we're… Boyfriends?" Kurt asked shyly.

"Only if you want to be." But Blaine already knew the answer as Kurt quickly kissed him again, "Yes." Said Kurt, happy as ever.

"So we should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah," said Kurt. "I call left side!"

"Blaine laughed, admiring his boyfriend (_**BOYFRIEND**_). The most beautiful, caring, loving, courageous person he had ever met.

Blaine crawled into the bed next to Kurt. The two faced each other.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now, Blaine. After all the bullying, I've been doubtful that I would ever find love. But after tonight, all my doubt was washed away. I love you. So much."

"I feel the same way. We overcame this together, Kurt. And I will never leave you. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I love you too, babe."

_Babe. I could get used to that _thought Kurt.

And with that, both boys fell asleep, lost in eachother.


End file.
